Amanece
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Tras haber perdido parte de una pierna, Hipo se siente vacío. Todo cambia cuando conoce a Jack, el chico nuevo de la clase, que intentará por todos los medios hacerle reír otra vez. (Modern-AU)
1. Jack

**¡Hola! Soy una gran fan de esta pareja y como, desgraciadamente, no son muy conocidos, quería aportar mi granito de arena al fandom con este fic. Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo! Podéis dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones, o diciéndome si me va quedando muy OoC, os lo agradecería mucho :3**

Jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Es desesperante cuando la gente te mira vayas a donde vayas, peor aún si lo hacen con lástima. Si por él fuera, se habría quedado en casa el resto de su vida. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su asiento sentía los ojos de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros clavados en el sitio donde antes había estado su pie. Les oía chuchichear. Sin embargo sabía que nadie iba a preguntarle nada. Con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en su sitio y dirigió la vista al frente, evitando los ojos del resto. El profesor dio unas palmadas para devolver la atención de los chicos hacia su persona y acto seguido continuó con la explicación. Era consciente de que muchas de las miradas seguían posadas en él, pero prefería no hacer mucho caso. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta del aula se abrió con gran estruendo sobresaltando a todos.

—Lo siento… —se oyó la voz del chico que acababa de entrar. A juzgar por el tono se había pegado una buena carrera. Hipo no le reconoció, y cuando al fin pudo verle se dio cuenta de que, directamente, no le conocía. Debía ser un chico nuevo.

—Otro que llega tarde... Venga Jack , que ya hemos empezado la clase.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a su asiento. Al pasar por su lado, Hipo se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules que le miraron con curiosidad. Pero aquello sólo duró un segundo, pues el tal "Jack" siguió su camino. Sintió algo extraño en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron, pero no supo decir qué era. De todos modos no le dio mucha importancia. Tenía muchas cosas 0en las que ponerse al día y se dedicó a atender al profesor y tomar apuntes el resto de las clases. Durante ese tiempo procuró no mirar ni hablar con nadie. Jamás se había llevado demasiado bien con sus compañeros de clase y ahora tenía menos ganas que de costumbre de hablar con nadie, básicamente porque cualquier persona que intentara entablar conversación con él sería para preguntarle tonterías como "qué tal estaba" o "qué había pasado exactamente el día que perdió la pierna". Y no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar del tema.

Finalmente llegó la esperada y temida hora de salida. Cuando el timbre sonó empezó a recoger sus cosas muy lentamente, dando tiempo a los demás para que se fueran antes que él. No quería ir chocando con la gente; acabaría en el suelo. Así que esperó hasta quedarse solo en el aula. Pero justo cuando empezaba a levantarse lentamente, el sonido de unos pasos detrás suya le alcanzó. Bueno, por una sola persona no pasaba nada. Mientras no le preguntase cosas innecesarias…

—¡Hola! Eres Hipo, ¿no?

Genial. Al girarse para responder le sorprendió encontrarse con los mismos ojos azules de antes.

—Sí —dijo sin más.

—Yo me llamo Jack —el chico le tendió la mano. Algo confuso, extendió la suya para estrecharla… olvidando por completo las muletas. Instantáneamente perdió el equilibro, y hubiera caído de bruces al suelo si no fuera porque Jack le sujetó.

—Woow, cuidado.

Se separó corriendo de él. ¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito para que se cayera?

—Oye, si estás aquí para burlarte de mí o porque te doy pena, te puedes estar yendo ya.

Miró a los profundos ojos azules, que seguían clavados en los suyos. Los vio dolidos.

—Eh, no te pongas así. Sólo quería presentarme ya que no te he visto hablar con nadie en todo el día y sé que no es fácil incorporarse al curso en el segundo trimestre. Creéme, me ha pasado. Es un coñazo eso de ser el nuevo y que te miren raro… yo llegué aquí a principio de curso y…

—No soy nuevo. He empezado hoy porque hasta hace una semana estaba ingresado en el hospital. Y si me miran raro es por mi pie. Digo… por mi _no _pie.

Jack miró un instante el pie que se mantenía firme entre las dos muletas, pero devolvió la vista a los ojos de Hipo, como si el asunto no tuviera mayor importancia.

—Al menos a ti no te miran mal por parecer un muñeco de nieve.

Hipo miró el pelo de su nuevo compañero de clase. Era blanco como la nieve. ¿Y qué? Ya se había dado cuenta de eso la primera vez que le vio. No era para tanto.

—Al menos tú puedes andar —murmuró Hipo de mala gana, echando a "andar" con las muletas a paso lento.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Sólo intentaba que te rieras. ¿Necesitarás los apuntes del curso? Puedo prestártelos si quieres…

Aunque intentó decirle con indirectas que le dejara tranquilo, o no lo entendió o no quiso hacer caso. Mientras avanzaba miraba de vez en cuando hacia abajo, a su pierna izquierda, que terminaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Luego miraba a Jack y se encontraba con esos ojos azules que no se despegaban de los suyos… en aquel momento entendió por qué se había sentido extraño cuando Jack le miró por primera vez: fue la única persona en todo el día que le había mirado a los ojos antes de fijarse en que su pie no estaba ahí. Incluso le había dado poca importancia. Tal vez Jack no era tan mal chico. Pero, desde luego, hablaba demasiado. Tanto que, sin darse cuenta, acompañó a Hipo hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Jack asombrado. Era una casa grande y lujosa, claramente de una familia adinerada.

—Sí.

El chico llamó a la puerta y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre enorme.

—Hola Hipo, ¿qué tal tu primer día de clase?

—Bien, papá —dijo de mala gana.

—¿Has hecho un nuevo amigo? —añadió el hombre mirando a Jack con una sonrisa radiante. Éste iba a responder cuando Hipo se le adelantó.

—Sólo es un compañero de clase. Hasta mañana, Jack.

El castaño le hizo un gesto con la mano sin mirarle siquiera y acto seguido entró en la casa. Jack se quedó en la puerta con el hombre delante, sin saber qué decir.

—En fin adiós…

—Espera, espera, ¿eres amigo de mi hijo?

—Bueno… podría decirse que lo he intentado. Pero me da la impresión de que no le caigo muy bien.

El hombre resopló.

—Desde el accidente está como triste. No quiere nada con nadie y sinceramente me preocupa. ¿Te importaría echarle un ojo? Es buen chico cuando le conoces lo suficiente.

—Claro, señor…

—Estoico.

—Mi nombre es Jack, encantado —le tendió la mano y el hombre se la estrechó—. Y bueno… supongo que es normal estar triste después de haber perdido un pie.

—Lo sé, pero eso fue hace ya meses, debe superarlo y seguir adelante. Y tú sabes eso mejor que nadie.

Jack vio verdadera preocupación en los ojos de ese hombre. Desde el momento que vio los ojos tristes de Hipo había sentido la necesidad de hacerle reír fuera como fuera, por eso le había insistido tanto a pesar de ser rechazado una y otra vez. Y no había conseguido nada. Ahora, al ver a su padre triste, sentía que con más motivo aún tenía que hacer feliz a Hipo. Asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo.

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	2. Recuerdos

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del fic :3 Muchísimas gracias a los que dejásteis reviews en el anterior, los he leído todos y con todos me he quedado como asfhasdfkljshf... desgraciadamente no he tenido tiempo de responderlos, pero bueno que sepáis que os quiero y todas esas cosas (? Gracias igualmente a los que agregaron a favoritos o simplemente leyeron sin más :) Me temo que los capítulos van a ser cortos, espero que no os importe. Como ya dije antes, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir. Como sea, espero que os guste este capítulo. Ya tengo escrito el siguiente así que pronto actualizaré... pero os tengo que dejar un par de días de tensión al menos, ¿no? xD Besos!**

Hipo miraba ausente por la ventanilla del coche. Era muy triste que, viviendo a quince minutos del instituto, tuviera que ir de ese modo en vez de andando como siempre solía hacer. Pero claro, si hubiera decidido ir a pie (literalmente) probablemente llegaría tarde y sudado, y eso le apetecía aún menos que ir en coche. Veía al resto de alumnos caminando. Algunos iban en grupo, otros iban solos, pero absolutamente todos tenían cara de sueño. De pronto una cabellera blanca le llamó la atención. Jack, el chico pesado que el día anterior no le había dejado en paz ni un solo momento a la salida. _Ojalá hoy no sea igual_, se decía, pero sabía que probablemente aún no se hubiera rendido. Le llamó la atención de que Jack fuera una de las pocas personas que iban solas a clase. No le conocía mucho, pero era fácil deducir que no era alguien a quien le costara relacionarse, al contrario que él. Lo más seguro era que no coincidiera de camino con ninguno de sus amigos y ya está. El coche torció una esquina y Jack desapareció de su campo de visión.

La entrada el instituto estaba abarrotada de gente, como cada mañana. Qué coñazo subir hasta su aula con las muletas. ¿Por qué no ponían un ascensor o algo así para minusválidos? Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber pensado aquello, pero era la cruda verdad. Incluso cuando le pusieran la pierna ortopédica, estaba seguro de que nada volvería a ser como antes.

—Ya hemos llegado, hijo. ¿Has quedado con tu amigo Jack para subir?

—¿Quién dice que sea mi amigo?

—Vamos, se veía buen chico.

—Mejor déjalo, papá. Hasta luego.

Bajó del coche con cuidado y se fue, no sin antes prometerle cien veces a su padre que tendría cuidado con las escaleras. Pero aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo: estuvo a punto de caerse dos veces, y a la tercera lo habría conseguido de no ser porque alguien le sujetó en el último momento.

—Gracias —murmuró aferrándose al brazo que le había sujetado. De pronto reconoció aquella tela azul.

—No hay de qué.

Sí, definitivamente era él. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar su voz después de haberla escuchado durante media hora seguida el día anterior?

—Buenos días, Jack.

—Bueno días. ¿Qué, hoy estás de mejor humor que ayer?

—¿Me ves cara de "mejor humor que ayer"?

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Hoy es un bonito día; los pájaros cantan, quizás algún profesor está enfermo y tengamos hora libre. ¿Sabes? Como tengamos libre a primera te juro que me quedo dormido.

—Ya, yo también tengo sueño.

—Ala, por fin tenemos algo en común —se rió de su propio chiste malo. Sin duda, para Hipo aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

…

Dio igual lo que hiciera o dijera, Hipo se negaba a sonreír. En un par de ocasiones tuvo la impresión de que algo le había hecho gracia, pero esas sonrisas habían sido efímeras. Él no quería que fuera de ese modo, quería que sonriera de felicidad. Pero no sabía qué hacer para conseguir eso, así que su única opción era ser todo lo payaso que pudiera con la intención de alegrarle un poco. Le acompañó de nuevo a casa e Hipo volvió a despedirse de él de un modo frío, aunque no tanto como el día anterior. Cuando se encontró cara a cara con Estoico le dedicó una sonrisa y le juró que seguiría intentándolo.

…

Los días pasaron y fueron todos práticamente iguales. Jack no tardó en ser una parte más de su rutina, la parte cargante y pesada que le esperaba a la salida para contarle cosas y preguntarle muchas más. No podía decir que le cayera mal, de hecho en un par de semanas se hubo acostumbrado a él casi por completo. Pero aquella sensación de pesadez en el pecho no se iba por más que a veces las bromas del chico fueran graciosas. Pareció que la cosa iba a mejorar cuando su padre le anunció que iban a comprar su pierna ortopédica, pero cuando al fin tuvo el ansiado objeto delante, se hundió más todavía. Fingió alegrarse para no preocupar aún más a su padre, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba nada aquel cacharro. Para colmo los primeros días de rehabilitación con la ortopedia fueron un completo fracaso.

—Anímate, seguro que pronto lo consigues.

Jack, igual de optimista cada día, no paraba de decirle aquello. Agradecía el gesto, pero no era capaz de creerle. Sentía como si el día en que al fin pudiera andar "normalmente" nunca iba a llegar. Estaban sentados en una de las muchas escaleras del instituto. No les habían dejado salir porque llovía a mares.

—¿Sabes? En las noticias dijeron que hoy iba a nevar. ¿Te gusta la nieve?

Se encogió de hombros. Ya era bastante torpe normalmente como para que encima le pusieran un suelo resbaladizo por delante.

—A mí no me parece que vaya a nevar, lamento decepcionarte.

Jack contestó con un sonoro estornudo.

—¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que hay que taparse la boca al estornudar?

—Hicieron lo que pudieron. No todos somos perfectos hijos del alcalde como tú.

—Já, qué gracioso. Hablando del tema, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

Justo en ese momento sonó la sirena que anunciaba el final del recreo. Jack se levantó de un salto e Hipo le siguió, a su ritmo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte esta tarde a rehabilitación?

—¿Para qué quieres venir?

—Para darte ánimos, obviamente.

—Más ánimos no, por favor.

La conversación duró hasta que empezó la clase siguiente. Finalmente Hipo accedió a dejar que Jack le acompañara. Aquello no sólo hizo feliz al peliblanco, sino también al padre del castaño. Se lo dijo como unas veinte veces durante la hora del almuerzo; "ése Jack es muy buen chico". El médico tampoco puso ninguna pega a que el muchacho se quedara observando. Al parecer Hipo era el único al que aquello no le convencía. Cada vez que se ponía de pie, los dos ojos azules de Jack se clavaban en él. Por algún motivo aquello le desconcentraba y acababa en el suelo antes de dar un solo paso. Aquella tarde fue otro completo fracaso.

—¡Te dije que me pongo nervioso si me miran!

—¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Quiero ver cuando des tus primeros pasos.

Hipo resopló. Caminaban despacio en dirección a su casa. Se había dejado la pierna ortopédica puesta para ir acostumbrándose y se ayudaba con las muletas. Era realmente difícil. Jack, a su lado, iba despacio con y las manos en los bolsillos. De vez en cuando, si se hacía el silencio, le escuchaba silbar alguna melodía inventada.

—Oye Jack, no hace falta que me acompañes a casa.

—¿Qué dices? A mí no me importa.

Una vez más no pillaba las indirectas. No es que le cayera mal, de hecho era la única persona con la que podía hablar de forma más o menos normal. Pero en aquellos momentos realmente no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

—Lo digo en serio, es tarde, vete.

—Está bien, suelo cenar tarde…

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Jack paró en seco y le miró— Te estoy pidiendo, por favor, que me dejes sólo.

El tono con el que lo dijo no fue muy agradable.

—¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar todo el día detrás de mí diciendo estupideces? No sabes lo duro que es esto, apuesto a que jamás en tu vida has sentido nada parecido a lo que yo siento. Así que vete a casa, que tu familia te estará esperando para cenar.

La expresión del albino había cambiado mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido.

—Lo siento. Si realmente te molesto tanto, tranquilo, te dejaré en paz —tras decir aquello dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hipo le vio alejarse hasta doblar una esquina. Suspiró, entre aliviado y con remordimiento, y retomó su lento viaje a casa. Se le hizo más largo llegar aquella vez, quizás porque iba en silencio, y su padre le miró de forma extraña cuando entró por la puerta.

—¿Jack no te ha acompañado?

—Tenía prisa, sus padres le esperaban para cenar.

—¿Cómo?

El tono de voz alarmado de su padre le hizo mirarle directamente.

—¿Qué?

—Hipo…ven, tenemos que hablar.

Resopló y siguió a su padre hasta la mesa del comedor. ¿Qué era tan importante? ¿No podían hablar eso, fuera lo que fuera, luego? Aún no había terminado de sentarse cuando su padre le hizo la última pregunta que se esperaba en aquella situación.

—¿Cuánto sabes de Jack?

—Pues… no mucho, aparte de que es un tipo extremadamente optimista que pretende que yo también lo sea.

El semblante de Estoico se endureció.

—Hijo, como sabes, soy el alcalde y por lo tanto estoy al tanto de quién viene a vivir a Berk. Tú estabas en el hospital en aquel tiempo, por lo que es normal que no supieras nada. ¿Jack nunca te habló de sus padres?

—Mmm… no que yo recuerde.

—Verás… ¿recuerdas cuando salió en las noticias que una avalancha había arrasado con un campamento de esquí? No sé si lo viste en las noticias.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Jack estaba allí cuando eso pasó. Fue una de las pocas personas que sobrevivieron. Su familia; sus padres y su hermana pequeña, desgraciadamente, no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Qué?

—Supongo que sabes que es un año mayor que tú.

—Sí, me contó que ha repetido curso una vez. Es raro porque saca buenas notas y…

—Porque eso no es cierto. Cuando se mudó aquí, un psicólogo que había tratado con él después de la tragedia vino a hablar conmigo, a contarme un poco su historia. Por lo visto Jack estaba destrozado, y no sólo físicamente. Perdió un año de sus estudios porque no tenía el valor suficiente para salir de casa. De vez en cuando iba visitarle para asegurarse de que comía bien, y por lo que me contó un día le encontró tan pálido y delgado que tuvo que plantearse el volver a ingresarlo en el hospital.

Se hizo el silencio. A Hipo se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—Sin embargo, salió adelante. Decidió seguir con su vida y utilizó el dinero de la herencia familiar para comprar una casita en Berk y empezar de cero. ¿Sabías algo de esto?

Negó con la cabeza. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Se puso en pie de un salto.

—Papá… ¿cuál es la casa que Jack compró?


	3. Pasos

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo del fanfic. Muchísimas gracias a quienes estáis siguiendo la historia, dejando reviews, etc, etc, etc :3**

Era como una de esas pesadillas en las que quieres correr más rápido pero, inexplicablemente, no puedes. De hecho incluso llegó a pensar que aquello realmente se trataba de una pesadilla. Jack, el niño alegre y pesado que siempre le estaba dando ánimos, había pasado por algo cinco mil veces más terrible que lo suyo. Y sin embargo había sido capaz de superarlo. Era por eso que le insistía tanto, por eso mostraba ese amor incondicional a la vida.

Finalmente llegó a la dirección indicada. Las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo, se había caído al suelo varias veces en el camino. Llamó a la puerta. Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, ésta se abrió y Jack apareció al otro lado. Tenía los ojos rojos, obviamente había estado llorando. A Hipo le invadió un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

—Lo sie…

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió su torpe disculpa. Jack le miraba con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Y las muletas? —dijo casi gritando. Hipo sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

He ahí el motivo por el cual no había podido correr bien en todo el trayecto. Miró hacia abajo, sus piernas seguían temblando. Pero ahí estaban, sosteniéndole. De pronto no importó que una de ellas fuera metálica.

—Jack… est… estoy… —de pronto perdió el equilibrio, pero su amigo le sujetó como tantas veces había hecho antes.

—Hey, tranquilo. Pasa —Jack le hizo poner un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le ayudó a entrar en la casa. Ésta era pequeña y no tenía muchas cosas, pero era acogedora. Le sentó en el sofá.

—Me gusta tu casa.

—No es gran cosa, pero gracias. ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

Hipo había reparado en una fotografía colgada en la pared. En ella, un joven Jack al que le faltaban varios dientes sostenía en brazos a un bebé y se lo enseñaba a la cámara con una sonrisa.

—Es mi hermana.

Una punzada de dolor surcó su pecho. Miró al albino, al que aún se le notaban los ojos enrojecidos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes —dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto—. ¿Quieres chocolate o no?

Hipo asintió y Jack se dirigió a la cocina. Había dos fotografías más colgadas en la pared: una mostraba a toda la familia abriendo los regalos de navidad, excepto a Jack que debió ser quien tomó la foto. La última era, sin duda, la más reciente. En ella, Jack tenía un parche en el ojo y sostenía sobre sus hombros a una niña de pelo castaño que blandía una espada de juguete. Una escena normal y corriente de un chico jugando a los piratas con su hermanita. Era obvio cuánto la había querido y cuánto la seguía queriendo.

Se bebieron el chocolate en silencio, hasta que el mayor habló.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te vi me di cuenta de que habías perdido algo, aunque no sabía qué era exactamente. Después vi tu pierna y todo quedó muy claro, pero en un principio te delataron tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Sí. Era una mirada parecida a la que tenía yo. Lo siento, sé que no debería haber sido tan pesado contigo, pero… me dio miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Verás, cuando pasó todo aquello, estaba fatal. Estuve fatal por mucho tiempo y hubo momentos en los que quise rendirme… no sé si entiendes a qué me refiero— asintió con el corazón en puño—. No sé, pensé que tal vez si moría volvería a verlos. Y realmente estuve a punto de intentarlo. Pero en el último momento no pude. A pesar de todo, me daba miedo morir —rió—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si lo más sensato que has hecho en tu vida es ser un cobarde?

Volvía a tener los ojos brillantes. Hipo sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Por eso en cuanto te vi supe que debía protegerte. Porque tú también lo estabas pasando mal y… desgraciadamente tal vez fueras más valiente que yo.

—En otras palabras… ¿pensaste que intentaría suicidarme?

—Soy un idiota, lo sé. No te rías de mí —Jack se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tenía las orejas rojas. A Hipo le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir. El peliblanco separó dos dedos, asomando un ojo entre ellos.

—No estarás llorando.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Tú has estado a punto de llorar también y lo sabes —dijo el menor frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la manga.

—Chaval —dijo Jack. Aún tenía los ojos rojos—; yo nunca lloro.

.

.

.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado tan lejos sin romperse la otra pierna. Debió haber sido algo causado por la adrenalina, porque a la hora de volver a casa no había sido capaz de dar cinco pasos seguidos. Aun así, era un avance. Su amigo se ofreció a ayudarle, pero era muy lento por lo que acabó llevándole a cuestas.

—¿Seguro que no estás cansado? —preguntaba de vez en cuando.

—Anda, anda, pero si eres un peso pluma.

—Cállate.

Estaba rojo hasta las orejas, cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien se les quedaban mirando. No podía ver la cara de Jack, pero intuía que a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —dijo el albino con tono teatral bajando a Hipo— ¿O quiere que le lleve hasta su habitación, princeso?

Como respuesta recibió una patada de pierna ortopédica en la espinilla. Dolía más que una patada normal, pero apenas lo notó porque del impulso la ortopedia se había desprendido y volado hasta el final de los escalones. Bastante había aguantado. Hipo y él se miraron y acto seguido comenzaron las carcajadas. Qué situación más extraña.

El padre de Hipo, extrañado por aquellas risas, abrió la puerta. Pero ni siquiera regañó a su hijo; hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía reírse de aquel modo. Recogió la pierna, murmuró algo como "estos chicos de hoy en día" y volvió a entrar en la casa. Jack e Hipo se sosegaron pronto, aunque la broma de la "patada voladora" seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Se despidieron, y Jack ya echaba a andar cuando sintió que le sujetaban el brazo. Se volvió y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Hipo.

—Nunca más digas que fuiste un cobarde. Seguir viviendo era lo más valiente que podías haber hecho.

El semblante del mayor cambió, una expresión entre seria y agradecida se dibujó en sus ojos. Hipo estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de nuevo cuando el grandullón se acercó a él y le estrechó en un abrazo. Tras un momento de confusión, devolvió el gesto. Aquel realmente había sido un día extraño.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente. Saludos y hasta pronto! :3**


	4. Sensaciones

—No, mal. ¡Mal!

Jack suspiró, desalentado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—La carta con el valor más alto es el dos de corazones, te lo he dicho mil veces. Pero déjalo, ya va a tocar.

Comenzaron a recoger las cartas para no llegar tarde a clase cuando acabara el recreo. Estaban sentados en la escalera, lugar que se había vuelto habitual para ellos debido al frío y la lluvia que azotaban a todo aquel que se atreviera a salir fuera. Hacía casi dos semanas de su "pelea y reconciliación" y todo seguía siendo como antes. Excepto porque Hipo estaba mucho más animado. Respecto a su pierna, le estaba costando bastante más de lo creía acostumbrarse a ella, pero saber que Jack estaba siempre ahí le hacía sentirse más seguro. De todas las veces que se había caído, sólo había llegado a tocar el suelo en una ocasión. Aquel chico era un gran "guardaespaldas". No habían vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó aquel día, pero el cambio en su relación era notable. A Hipo ya no le molestaba ni un poquito la presencia del albino. Es más, se sentía extraño cuando se quedaba solo y el silencio le rodeaba. Ahora a Jack le había dado por llevar siempre encima una baraja de cartas y echaban los ratos libres enseñándose juegos mutuamente. De vez en cuando su amigo le sorprendía con algún truco de magia que obviamente había aprendido por internet el día anterior, por más que se esforzara en negarlo y decir que "ya nació siendo mago". El fin de semana anterior se había quedado a dormir en su casa y, sin ninguna clase de supervisión adulta, se habían quedado despiertos prácticamente toda la noche. Jack hizo una cena deliciosa y una representación detallada y graciosísima de todos y cada uno de sus profesores; él eligió la película de miedo que hizo que Jack le suplicase dormir con él aquella noche. Por supuesto, se había negado y había disfrutado de lo lindo asustándole cada dos por tres. Debía admitir que conocer a Jack le había ayudado muchísimo. Era un gran apoyo aquellos días en los que todo dolía. A veces incluso le había llevado en brazos, aunque siempre decía que no lo iba a volver a hacer porque eso era "mal acostumbrarle". Dejando de lado lo físico, era un gran apoyo moral. Podría ser pesado, pero no era insistente. Le dejaba tomarse su tiempo, nunca le metía prisa. Si Hipo tardaba media hora en recorrer un tramo que normalmente le habría llevado quince minutos, Jack iba a su mismo ritmo. Gracias a él sentía que, poco a poco, lo que se había roto se iba reparando.

Durante un tiempo las cosas siguieron así. Luego llegó aquel día.

En su opinión, Astrid siempre había sido la chica más guapa de la clase. Había hablado poco con ella, mayoritariamente porque le daba vergüenza, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se acercó a él un par de sobres en la mano.

—Hola, Hipo, ¿qué tal tu pierna?

Rojo hasta las orejas, balbuceó un "bien, gracias".

—Me preguntaba si Jack y tú querríais venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo la chica tendiéndole dos sobres.

Iba a decir que sí del tirón, pero no sabía si le iban a dejar y además no tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta para pasarse todo el rato sentado.

—Claro, se lo diré —respondió finalmente.

La muchacha se alejó dado saltitos. A los pocos segundos, Jack apareció por la puerta.

—Tarde como siempre —dijo Hipo con una sonrisa burlona—. Ten, eso es para ti.

Jack tomó el cuadradito de papel y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Una invitación al cumpleaños de Astrid?

—Exacto. Es este sábado. ¿Quieres ir?

—Claro, por qué no. ¿Tú irás?

Resopló.

—No sé. La verdad, no me apetece ir para estar sentado.

—¿Tienes miedo de no poder bailar con Astrid si te lo pide? —dijo el albino en broma.

Hipo miró hacia otro lado, rojo como un tomate.

—Así que te gusta As… —codazo en el estómago.

—Cállate, idiota, lo escuchará todo el mundo.

Jack se sobaba la boca, dolorido.

—Me he mordido la lengua por tu culpa, Hipo. A ver si aprendes a tratar mejor a tus amigos.

—Ja, mira quién habla.

Jack rió.

—Mira, si tú no vas yo tampoco voy —dijo dejando la invitación en el pupitre del castaño.

—No te preocupes, puedes ir tú. Y si te pide bailar, pues… no sé, aprovecha que puedes.

—No, te he dicho que no. Además, a mí ya me gusta otra persona.

Le miró con interés.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Jack le revolvió el pelo con una mano.

—No voy a decírselo a un enano como tú.

—¡Eh!

.

Cuando Jack le dijo a Astrid que no irían a su fiesta, la chica pareció apenada, pero les dijo que lo entendía. El albino le prometió a Hipo que en su lugar ellos idearían algo divertido para esa noche.

El plan fue el mismo que la otra vez: dormir juntos en casa del mayor. Por algún motivo, Hipo, que habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas ir al cumpleaños de Astrid, se encontró a sí mismo pensando que pasar la noche con Jack sería más divertido. Y era cierto, ¿para qué engañarse? El amor simplemente no era lo suyo. Era bajo y delgado, lleno de pecas, torpe y cojo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en él? No le apetecía desperdiciar su tiempo en tonterías como el amor teniendo a Jack, que estaba siempre con él sin importar su aspecto físico o su torpeza. Sí, definitivamente aquello sería mejor. Pero… ¿ y si Jack se hacía novio de la chica que le gustaba y le dejaba de lado? Lo mejor sería rezar para que aquello no pasara, aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que el albino pudiera dejar de lado su amistad por algo como una novia. Entonces le vino a la mente una pregunta que no se había formulado todavía: ¿quién sería la persona que le gustaba a Jack? Tal vez era una de las chicas de la clase o tal vez era alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Era difícil saberlo, pues pocas veces había oído a su amigo hablar de alguien que no fuera o su familia o él. Casi era como si Jack estuviera enamorado de él. Hipo rió mentalmente su propia ocurrencia. No, aquello definitivamente era una tontería. Con suerte, esa noche conseguiría sacarle información a Jack sobre quién era la "afortunada".

.

—Ya te dije que no voy a decírtelo. No es asunto tuyo, Hipo.

—Venga —dijo de forma teatral, alargando mucho la palabra—. Yo te he dicho quién me gusta. Me lo debes, ¿no?

Jack chasqueó la lengua.

—No me lo has dicho; lo he adivinado yo. ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? Esta vez ni se te ocurra elegirla.

Hipo le miraba, concentrado, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Jack parecía molesto con respecto al tema, así que probablemente fuera alguien inalcanzable para él. Una chica que ya tenía novio, por ejemplo. Empezó a hacer una lista mental de las chicas con esa característica que conocía, que no eran pocas.

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada, nada. Dime, ¿tiene novio? Es eso, ¿verdad?

—Uuuuuf. No, no tiene, pero está científicamente probado que no le gusto. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

—Claro, claro.

No tenía sentido que le interesara tanto el saber quién le gustaba a Jack, pero es que jamás había tenido la experiencia de que a un amigo le gustase alguien. Básicamente porque nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza con nadie como para hablar del tema. O tal vez estaba celoso pensando que a Jack le gustaba Astrid y estaba tramando un plan a sus espaldas. Aunque de ser así no había cambiado una noche casi segura con ella por una fiesta de pijamas con él. A no ser que fuera el mejor amigo de la historia, cosa que de momento a él se lo parecía.

Al final volvió a elegir él la película. Fue fácil convencer a Jack prometiéndole que no le preguntaría nada más. Valió la pena, porque una vez más pudo ver a su amigo agazapado detrás de unos cojines. A ver, a él también le asustaba la película (de eso se trataba, ¿no?), pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que gimotear cosas sin sentido no iba a ayudar al protagonista a salvarse. De cualquier modo, fue divertido.

Dieron las tantas de la noche y aún no querían irse a dormir. Estuvieron hablando horas y horas seguidas. De vez en cuando se le venía a la mente que Astrid quizás estuviera tonteando con algún chico en aquellos momentos, y para su sorpresa no le molestaba tanto como debería. Tal vez era porque estaba siendo una noche muy divertida. En un par de ocasiones se quedó mirándole detenidamente. Su rostro tenía unos rasgos extraños, pero bonitos; el color de sus ojos parecía mentira, por no hablar de lo blanco que era su pelo. Desde luego era alguien que llamaba la atención al momento, más aún para las chicas. Y, por supuesto, mucho más que él. Quizás debería haberse sentido celoso, pero no le importaba. En aquellos momentos Jack era más importante para él que cualquier otra persona.

.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, déjame dormir contigo.

—No.

—¡Es tu culpa por hacerme ver esas películas!

—Es tu culpa por dejarme ponerlas.

—Vale, tú lo has querido.

Jack rodó hasta el borde del colchón y se dejó caer sobre Hipo, que tenía el suyo en el suelo.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el castaño divertido.

—Buenas noches.

—Jack, me estás metiendo el pelo en la boca.

—Ajá.

Comenzó un extraño forcejeo en el que Hipo intentó echar a Jack de su colchón y Jack hizo todo lo posible para quedarse. Duraron así un buen rato hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos y se quedaron dormidos en una postura extraña en la que ambos cabían en el reducido espacio.

_Hipo estaba sentado en una habitación vacía. A su lado, una hermosa chica rubia le miraba. No era la primera vez que soñaba aquello, pero no se daría cuenta de ello hasta que despertase. Lo importante era que la chica le estaba mirando. Siempre le había gustado y se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo. De pronto se besaron. Fue así de simple, sin palabras ni rodeos. Sus labios eran blandos y dulces. _

_"Eh" Dijo una voz. Sintió como tiraban de él hacia atrás. De pronto se encontraba entre los brazos de otra persona, besando otros labios. Éstos eran distintos a los de Astrid, pero igual o incluso más agradables. No ardían como los de la chica, eran más bien templados, finos y decididos. No le importó estar besando a Jack. Se sentía bien después de todo y, en los sueños, eso es lo único que importa._

Despertó despacio, feliz. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un buen sueño. Saboreó aquella sensación de felicidad un último instante antes de obligarse a despertar del todo. Vale, ya estaba oficialmente despierto, pero no preparado aún para abrir los ojos y moverse. Esto último no fue necesario, ya que un movimiento ajeno al de su propio cuerpo se hizo presente en el colchón. El corazón le dio un vuelco del susto, luego se quedó latiendo rápido un rato. Abrió los ojos y recordó de golpe dónde estaba. La placentera sensación del sueño fue reemplazada por un repentino remordimiento. Aún estaba oscuro, pero el cielo empezaba a clarear. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba al chico tendido a su lado. Era blanco como la nieve. Inconscientemente, alargó una mano en dirección a su rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta y se detuvo a medio camino, para instantes después decidir que no importaba. Cuando entró en contacto con la pálida mejilla, Jack movió el rostro contra su mano como un gato que busca caricias. Murmuró algo en sueños. El corazón de Hipo aún latía rápido, pero ya no era por el susto. Los párpados le pesaban, aún faltaba para que tuvieran que levantarse. Se durmió tan rápido como había despertado.

.

Jack despertó. La luz del Sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y se colaba en sus ojos aún cerrados. Debía de ser cerca de medio día. Poco a poco despegó los párpados y se encontró con una imagen desenfocada del rostro de Hipo. Sonrió internamente. Cuando se espabiló un poco notó que la mano de su amigo estaba cerca de su rostro. Alargó el cuello y la rozó con la punta de la nariz. Fue un contacto tenue, pero le satisfizo en cierto modo. Por supuesto, Hipo no se enteró de nada. Jack suspiró y decidió quedarse así hasta que el menor despertara.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que escuchó un profundo suspiro a su lado y una mano golpeó su cara.

—Auch.

Dos ojos verdes se abrieron a su lado y le miraron. Hipo retiró rápidamente la mano, que había chocado con la cara de Jack al estirarse.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa. Como respuesta recibió una mano en la cara.

—No te preocupes.

Riendo, mordió la blanca mano de Jack, que la retiró con otra carcajada. Pronto tuvo que irse a casa, pero el lunes se verían otra vez así que no pasaba nada. Hipo pasó el resto del fin de semana poniéndose al día con las tareas de clase. En un par de ocasiones recordó el sueño con Jack, pero simplemente dejó de darle importancia. Tan sólo era su mente que había mezclado cosas mientras dormía, como aquella vez que jugó a un juego hasta las tantas de la moche mientras comía nachos y soñó que unos nachos gigantes le perseguían en el juego. Era algo que le pasaba con bastante frecuencia.

El lunes, todos hablaban sobre la fiesta de Astrid. Al parecer no había sido tan espectacular como se esperaba, pero había estado bien. Jack por su parte no paró en todo el día de hacer bromas respecto a la "novia" de Hipo, como él la llamaba, de empujarle contra ella y cosas por el estilo. Se lo agradecía en cierto modo, pero ninguna de aquellas cosas estaba teniendo el más mínimo resultado. Ni lo tendría en el futuro. El martes fue igual. Y el miércoles. El jueves llegó rápido. Temido día, pues tenían examen al día siguiente. Jack estuvo extraño toda la mañana. Siguió con las bromas, las gracias y los empujones, pero había algo en él que no encajaba y no sabía decir exactamente qué era. En más de una ocasión le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que su amigo respondió que sólo estaba nervioso por el examen. Al final Hipo acabó creyéndole.

Normalmente no quedaban entre semana, pero aquel día en concreto tenían terminantemente prohibido verse. Había mucho que estudiar. Mal asunto, pues cuando Hipo llegó a casa se dio cuenta de que se había dejado los apuntes en su taquilla. Corriendo llamó a Jack, pero éste no contestaba. Como última medida desesperada decidió ir a su casa un momento, preguntarle si le dejaba fotocopiar sus apuntes y volver. No se entretendría allí ni cinco minutos. Su padre, amablemente le llevó en coche y le dijo que le recogería después de un rato.

Llegó a casa de su amigo en poco tiempo y llamó enérgicamente a la puerta. Se oyeron pasos lentos al otro lado y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Hipo? —Jack ocultó la cara detrás de la madera un instante y se frotó los ojos. Luego volvió a asomar la cabeza— ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

El castaño le miraba sorprendido. Jack tenía los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos.

—Me he dejado los apuntes en clase, quería saber si me dejas fotocopiar los tuyos.

—Claro, pasa —el albino abrió del todo la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mirando a su amigo— ¿Estabas llorando?

—¿Hmm? Estoy bien —sonrió.

Sin decir nada más se dirigieron a la pequeña fotocopiadora que Jack tenía en el salón.

—Espera, voy a por el cuaderno —dijo éste yendo a su habitación. Hipo se quedó solo, pensando. Era obvio que a Jack le pasaba algo, ¿por qué no quería decírselo? ¿Había vuelto a recaer por lo de su familia? Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Decidido, no se iría de ahí sin averiguar qué le pasaba a su amigo. Fue con cierta dificultad hacia su cuarto y le encontró guardando apresuradamente algo en un cajón.

—¿Jack?

—Ah, sí, los apuntes —casqueó los dedos y se dirigió hacia su mochila.

—¿Aún no habías empezado a estudiar?

—No, estaba recogiendo la cocina. Ah, aquí están.

—Jack.

—¿Sí? —al girarse vio que Hipo se había situado detrás suya.

—Por favor, no me asustes. ¿Qué te pasa?

El albino suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Sólo ha sido un mal día. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

¿Un mal día? Es cierto que le había visto extraño aquella mañana, pero no se le ocurría un buen motivo por el que aquel hubiera sido un "mal día".

—¿Por qué? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Déjalo, ¿vale? No importa.

No sabía qué hacer en aquel tipo de situaciones, principalmente porque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una. Obviamente tenía que consolar a Jack, ¿pero cómo? Su padre siempre le cogía en brazos, pero Jack era más grande que él y se vería ridículo. Suspirando, se echó hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda a la pared y tiró del hombro de Jack hasta que quedó con la cabeza en su hombro. Dos ojos azules le miraron desde abajo, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hipo molesto porque le mirara de ese modo. Tenía la cara roja.

—Nada —Jack se apoyó totalmente en el hombro del castaño. En su campo de visión sólo quedó el cuello de éste, salpicado con algunas pecas. Podía escuchar su respiración. En vez de relajarle, aquello sólo le enfadó más. Estaba siendo un mal amigo. Su visión se tornó borrosa de nuevo. Apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Rodeo a Hipo con un brazo. Éste, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, devolvió torpemente el abrazo colocando una mano en la cabeza de Jack y apretándola contra sí.

—Tranquilo —murmuró.

El mayor no sabía dónde meterse. Se sentía cada vez peor. Pero es que era muy frustrante, no sólo porque le gustara un chico, sino porque ése chico era su mejor amigo y encima de todo estaba intentando consolarle. Era tan doloroso estar entre sus brazos y no poder decirle cuánto le quería.

—No vas a contarme qué te pasa, ¿verdad?

Jack negó con la cabeza, secando sin querer algunas lágrimas en la camisa de su amigo.

—Pero somos amigos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Una risa cansada salió de los labios del mayor.

—Precisamente porque somos amigos no puedo contártelo. Estoy bien, en serio. Perdona si te he preocupado.

El llanto de Jack poco a poco se fue sosegando hasta que su respiración volvió a ser totalmente normal.

—Si quieres podemos estudiar juntos para mañana. Le diré a mi padre que me recoja más tarde.

No hubo respuesta.

—Eh, Jack. ¿Estás dormido?

Al moverse, la cabeza de Jack se ladeó ligeramente hacia un lado. El borde de sus ojos seguía estando rojo, pero tenía una expresión tranquila. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Al verlos, Hipo recordó una vez más el sueño y por un momento dudó. ¿Y si besar a Jack realmente era así de agradable? De pronto se sintió atraído por él, el calor de su cuerpo le hizo sonrojarse. Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor sería irse a casa, pero no quería moverse de allí. Enterró la cara en el pelo de su amigo y aspiró suavemente. Olía bien. A Jack. Cada vez tenía la cara más roja.

No. Fin. Estaba siendo mal amigo.

Dejó al albino tumbado, le tapó y se levantó lentamente. Le miró una vez más. No sabía por qué pero, realmente, en aquellos momentos le gustaba. De pronto reparó en el cajón que Jack había cerrado a toda velocidad antes y le invadió la curiosidad. ¿Sería demasiado horrible echar un vistazo? Caminó despacio hasta allí. Cuando sus manos se posaron en el cajón se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Estaba a punto de ver algo que Jack no había querido enseñarle. Estaba violando su privacidad. Si fuera al revés Jack no lo habría hecho, estaba seguro.

Tiró suavemente de la madera, procurando no hacer ruido, y se sorprendió al encontrarse son su propio rostro. Tomó la fotografía. El marco era bonito, similar al que contenía las fotos de su hermana y sus padres en el salón. Recordaba cuándo se la había tomado; la primera vez que durmieron juntos, cuando le puso aquella película de miedo. "Te voy a hacer una foto para no olvidar nunca lo mala persona que eres", había dicho, y acto seguido había disparado. El corazón le latía muy rápido. ¿Jack tenía una foto suya en su habitación y se molestaba en esconderla cada vez que él llegaba? Miró una vez más al chico que dormía plácidamente, colocó la fotografía en el cajón de nuevo y salió sin hacer ruido.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje de su padre diciendo que estaría ahí en cinco minutos. Con las prisas se olvidó completamente de los apuntes para estudiar, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para que le importara. Ya estudiaría del libro, se dijo. Desgraciadamente, era la clase de persona que en caliente no piensa las cosas, sino que le viene todo encima en frío. Estaba a la mitad del camino cuando al fin fue consciente de lo que significaría si Jack llegara a gustarle realmente. Él no era gay y Jack obviamente tampoco. Respecto a lo de la foto, lo más probable es que le diera vergüenza aceptar que su amistad era muy importante para él. Después de todo, Jack era la clase de persona que siempre va con una sonrisa por delante, mostrando cariño por todo y apego por nada. Sí, seguramente le daba vergüenza. Aún estaba preocupado por el hecho de que hubiera llorado. No tenía sentido. No había sido un mal día, ¿no? Realmente era difícil saber qué pasaba por la mente de aquel chico. Estudió lo que pudo y trató de no pensar mucho en el tema.

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, estuve un poco liada. Quería reescribir el capítulo, pero resulta que tuve que volverme a España de sopetón por culpa de unos problemillas y pues como que no tuve mucho tiempo. No soy muy de contar mi vida, pero es para que sepáis por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar xD Para una vez en mi vida que tengo una excusa decente... xD En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Cualquier cosa, estaré dispuesta a leer vuestras críticas. Hasta pronto! ^^**


	5. Volar

El examen no fue tan desastroso como había pensado. No sacaría buena nota, pero tampoco iba a suspender. Jack había vuelto a la normalidad. Se disculpó por su comportamiento del día anterior y repitió unas cuantas veces lo afortunado que era de tener un amigo como él.

—¿Harás algo esta tarde? —preguntó el albino. Hipo se quedó pensando, de pronto su rostro se iluminó.

—Sí, y tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿Vale?

—Conocerás a Desdentao.

—¿A quién? —Jack soltó una risita ante ese nombre tan extraño.

Hipo levantó una ceja.

—¿No te he contado cómo perdí la pierna? —el mayor negó con la cabeza— Me caí de Desdentao. Mi caballo.

—Guau, tienes un caballo. ¿Tan grave fue la caída?

—La caída en sí no fue para tanto, pero las cosas se complicaron.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No he visto a Desdentao desde entonces. Al principio le eché a él la culpa, ¿sabes? Pero ahora que estoy algo mejor tengo ganas de volver a montar.

—¿Y me permitirás ir contigo? Qué honor.

—No digas tonterías —rió Hipo dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

.

Cuando llegaron al sitio en cuestión, un montón de personas acudieron a saludar a Hipo después de muchos meses sin verle por allí. Él devolvió el saludo a todos y presentó Jack, pero estaba extraño. Jack habría jurado que estaba nervioso y que tal vez tenía algo de miedo. Cuando entraron, pronunció el nombre de su caballo y en seguida el sonido de relinchos llegó a sus oídos. Un caballo se movía inquieto. Era negro como el carbón. Llegaron hasta donde estaba y Jack vio cómo el rostro de su amigo se iluminaba.

—Hola, chico. ¿Qué tal has estado sin mí?

Les observó atento. Ambos parecían tan felices de reencontrarse. Hipo se puso una ropa especial (supuso) para montar a caballo y luego sacaron al animal fuera. Había una especie de pista y en ella varios aprendices de jinete.

—Nosotros vamos a la grande —dijo el castaño.

Allí había mucha menos gente y todos parecían hacerlo muy bien. Jack se preguntó si realmente su pequeño amigo sería tan bueno como ellos. Hipo se montó en el caballo y de pronto se vio muy elegante. Por un instante, no hubo pena reflejada en sus ojos, sólo felicidad.

—Mírame —le dijo a Jack con un tono que nunca antes había empleado. Acto seguido, a una señal suya, Desdentao echó a correr.

Al principio tuvo miedo, podía ver perfectamente a Hipo teniendo otro accidente, pero ese miedo desapareció por completo al cabo de unos segundos. Era realmente impresionante. Hipo y su caballo parecían uno. El pelaje de Desdentao relucía a la luz. Cuando pasaban por delante suya, Hipo le sonreía. Se veía realmente guapo con el pelo hacia atrás. Pero la belleza en su rostro iba más allá de lo físico en aquellos momentos: había una luz especial en sus ojos, una sonrisa radiante. Jamás le había visto así. Después de un rato, se detuvieron cerca de él.

—¿Quieres subir?

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sí, por Dios. Claro que quería subir. Hipo le dejó su casco y le ayudó a montar. Desdentao pareció un poco nervioso al principio, pero su amigo le tranquilizó. En la puerta, el menor le dijo a una señora que iban a darle un paseo al animal y que volverían antes de que anocheciera. Ésta le dijo que tuviera cuidado y luego se despidió con una sonrisa.

Al principio fueron despacio. Hipo le explicó algunas cosas sobre caballos que no conocía y le contó algunas historias divertidas que le habían pasado allí. Jack a ratos dejaba de escucharle. Estaba muy pegado a él y su aroma le envolvía. Además montar a caballo era más agradable de lo que había imaginado. Finalmente llegaron a un claro enorme con hierba y piedras que sobresalían de ésta.

—Agárrate —le dijo Hipo con una sonrisa maliciosa que desentonaba totalmente con él.

Jack le rodeó con los brazos algo sorprendido, y de pronto, a un gesto con las riendas, Desdentao echó a correr. Se abrazó aún más fuerte a su amigo, repentinamente asustado. A los pocos segundos se acostumbró a aquel movimiento. Veía por encima del hombro de Hipo que iban directos a una roca enorme.

—Hipo…

—Agárrate más fuerte —el cuerpo de Hipo se tensó al mismo tiempo que el de el caballo. De pronto se vio en el aire, estrujando a su amigo con más fuerza de la necesaria quizás. Pero en vez de miedo, le invadió una increíble sensación de libertad. Cuando el caballo aterrizó al otro lado de la roca, Hipo se giró para mirarle. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Asintió enérgicamente.

—Vamos otra vez.

Estuvieron un rato más haciendo aquello. Era una sensación increíble. Jack soltaba una carcajada cada vez que alcanzaban el punto más alto en una subida. El abrazo con el que se agarraba a Hipo ya no era tan tenso como en el primer salto, pero era muy firme. Tanto como el delgado cuerpo del castaño sobre el caballo. Le gustaba muchísimo, habría sido capaz de quedarse así con él para siempre.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a ponerse amarillo decidieron que ya era hora de volver. Jack relajó los brazos alrededor de Hipo, pero no le soltó. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que o no se dio cuenta o no le importaba. Por otro lado, aquello no hacía más que confundir al castaño. Otra vez sentía que su cuerpo ardía allí donde el de Jack le tocaba. De nuevo le gustaba su amigo. No sabía dar explicación alguna a aquello, probablemente el albino no se estuviera dando cuenta. O tal vez no era tan raro que dos amigos se abrazaran, tampoco estaba muy seguro. Lo único que sabía era que le ponía un poco nervioso y al mismo tiempo le agradaba estar así con él.

—¿Te ha gustado jugar con Desdentao? —preguntó. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Sí —respondió Jack. Abrazó fuerte a Hipo por un instante, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Luego se separó, avergonzado—. Ha sido muy divertido.

El corazón les latía rápido a ambos, aunque ambos pensaban que eran el único nervioso. Jack, que tenía su torso pegado a la espalda del más bajo e Hipo que cada vez tenía más calor. Por un momento se plantearon decir algo al respecto. Pero, temerosos de no ser correspondidos, prefirieron dejar las cosas como estaban.

.

—Al principio no quería volver a montar a caballo —dijo Hipo mientras volvían a casa, a paso lento—. O al menos no sabía si quería. Me daba miedo, pensaba que iba a caerme de nuevo.

—Pero por lo visto cambiaste de idea, ¿no?

—Eso parece. Nada más subir en él me di cuenta. Eso es lo que realmente me gusta, Jack. Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

El albino sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho.

Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Y, bueno, te agradezco que me acompañaras.

Jack se sonrojó.

—N-no hay de qué. Al contrario, yo soy quien te agradece el haberme invitado. De verdad que lo he pasado genial.

No dijeron mucho más; tampoco sabían qué decir. El albino acompañó a Hipo hasta su casa, se despidieron como cada día y luego Jack se encaminó hacia su casa.

Aquella mañana Hipo se despertó temprano a pesar de que era sábado y no pudo volver a dormirse. Para colmo, hacía muy mal tiempo: llovía a mares y el viento rompía los paraguas de casi todas las personas que se atrevían a abrirlos. Para colmo, cuando el clima se ponía de aquel modo, le dolía la pierna. Sentía como si aún la tuviera entera y el trozo que no estaba, el trozo "fantasma", le dolía. Era una sensación extraña y bastante desagradable porque no había forma de remediarlo. Así que simplemente se sentó a mirar por la ventana mientras pasaba el tiempo para llamar a Jack a una hora más razonable. El día pedía a gritos una buena película de miedo.

Jack. Había pensado mucho en él durante los últimos días. Desde que había ido con él a montar a caballo la semana anterior, el chico había querido acompañarlo otras dos veces más y todas habían acabado igual: con ellos dos en Desdentao, Jack abrazándole por la espalda. Al bajar rompían el silencio con alguna broma. Siempre. Por eso nunca sabía si realmente había "pasado algo" o no. Él seguía actuando como siempre por si acaso, pero para sus adentros había admitido que quizás, sólo quizás, sintiera algo por Jack. No sabía si a ese "algo" se le podría llamar amor, pero ahí estaba. Era una sensación agradable en el pecho cada vez que le veía llegar y un extraño sofoco cada vez que montaban juntos. Eso era lo que sentía por Jack, si tuviera que describirlo con palabras. A veces se imaginaba besándole y, dependiendo del día, le gustaba o no. Era extraño.

Había más detalles a tener en cuenta, como la fotografía suya que Jack no quería que viera y el hecho de que le "gustaba alguien", pero ese "alguien" jamás había sido descrito de ninguna forma, y que él supiera era su único amigo. ¿Y si por algún extraño motivo fuera él la persona que le gustaba? ¿Aceptaría salir con él si se lo pidiera? Era difícil decirlo.

.

El día anterior, en Desdentao, había estado más cerca que nunca de preguntar. Pero no había sido capaz en el último momento. Sólo sacaría el tema si algún día llegaba a estar seguro de que Hipo sentía lo mismo. De momento estaban bien así: aunque para él fuera un poco doloroso, era un dolor que merecía la pena sentir. Quería a Hipo y no iba irse de su lado pasara lo que pasara. Así que si nunca llegaban a ser algo más que amigos, ¿qué importaba?

El teléfono sonó justo en aquel instante. Inmediatamente supo quién le llamaba.

—Jack, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Sonrió.

—Nada.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche en tu casa?

El corazón se le iluminó, como tantas otras veces.

—Claro. ¿Voy a recogerte? Está cayendo una buena.

—Tranquilo, le diré a mi padre que me lleve en coche. Luego nos vemos.

—Venga, hasta luego.

En el silencio de su pequeña casa, Jack sonreía. Aunque no fuera a pasar nada, el simple hecho de estar con Hipo hacía que se sintiera feliz. Sólo esperaba que no quisiera ver otra de sus películas de miedo. Esta vez, decididamente, la elegiría él.

Llegó a casa de Jack sobre la hora de merendar. Su amigo le esperaba con una cajita de dulces sobre la mesa. Los comieron y después fueron a la habitación del albino. Hipo se fijó en que la fotografía no estaba por ninguna parte; probablemente hubiera vuelto a esconderla en el cajón. Comenzaron a discutir por qué película verían esta vez. Jack insistía en que no quería ver otra de miedo.

—Pero es que después me dejas durmiendo solo y me imagino cosas de la película —se quejaba Jack.

—Sólo son películas, no significa que necesariamente tu casa tenga que estar infestada de fantasmas…

La discusión duró un buen rato hasta que Jack cedió e Hipo se puso a buscar. No mucho rato después dio con una que tenía buena pinta y se dispusieron a verla. Al cabo de veinte minutos, Jack estaba hecho uno ovillo en la cama abrazando una almohada con cara de susto.

—¿Cómo es posible que no te asuste ni un poquito? —le preguntaba a su amigo.

—Supongo que estoy acostumbrado, a mi padre le gustan mucho las películas de miedo.

—¿Me dejarás dormir contigo esta noche?

—Nop.

Cuando la película terminó se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y así estuvieron, charlando y jugando, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y hubo que irse a dormir. Charlaron un rato más con la luz apagada, pero llegó un punto en que los temas de conversación se acabaron.

—Dame la mano —dijo Jack desde el colchón de arriba. Hipo, extrañado, levantó una mano en la dirección que vio oportuna y la agitó hasta encontrar la de Jack—. Mira, te voy a leer el futuro.

Sintió cosquillas cuando su amigo comenzó a delinear las líneas de su mano.

—Veo, veo… que tendrás una casa muy grande… con una pisc…

—Como se te ocurra escupirme te mato —dijo divertido. Jack se quedó callado unos instantes, luego soltó una carcajada.

—Touché. Bueno, vamos a jugar a otra cosa.

De pronto sintió una fina línea de pelo hacer cosquillas a sus dedos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu ojo.

Jack parpadeó y la línea de pelo se movió muy rápido. Hipo soltó una risita.

—¿Y esto?

—Tu nariz —dijo Hipo intentando en vano meter un dedo por uno de los orificios.

—Eh, para, que te estornudo encima eh.

Por último, Hipo sintió que su mano bajaba.

—¿Y esto? —al mismo tiempo que Jack hablaba, la carne bajo los dedos de Hipo se movió. Tragó saliva.

—Tu boca.

—Correcto —dijo el albino mordiendo suavemente el dedo de Hipo, quien lo retiró de inmediato.

—¿Qué clase de juego es ese? —preguntó, divertido.

—No sé.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hipo no sabía de qué hablar, pero no quería dormirse tan pronto. Además aquella sensación no se iba de su pecho. Aún no sabía si Jack le gustaba o qué era lo que sentía por él exactamente. No, decididamente no podían dormirse todavía.

—Oye, Jack.

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién te gusta? —se puso rojo al preguntar aquello. Le daba muchísima vergüenza, pero realmente quería averiguar un poco más sobre _esa _persona.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? Ya te he dicho que no es tu amada Astrid.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad. Además, Astrid ya no me gusta.

—Vaya, se nos ha desenamorado Romeo. Tranquilo, ya encontrarás a otra persona.

—De hecho, ya hay otra persona. Más o menos. Creo.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? —escuchó cómo Jack se incorporaba en la cama.

—Te lo digo si tú me lo dices.

El colchón crujió cuando el albino se dejó caer de nuevo. Se escuchó un suspiro.

—Te lo diría, en serio, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—Digamos que es un poco complicado.

Hipo tomo aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Eso es que estás secretamente enamorado de mí y no quieres decírmelo —dijo, haciéndolo parecer una broma—. No sabía que te iban los cojos.

Jack rió, pero no dijo nada más. El corazón de Hipo latía muy rápido. ¿No decía nada porque le parecía estúpido desmentir algo obviamente falso? ¿O es que simplemente no quería desmentirlo? Se revolvió incómodo y sin querer golpeó el escritorio de Jack con el pie.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el albino alarmado. Sonrió.

—Habrá sido un fantasma.

—No bromees con eso, ¿me oyes?

Hipo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? Es que tú no lo has oído?

—Sí, pero no soy tan paranoico como tú.

—¿Se acaba de escuchar un puto golpe en mi cuarto y pretendes que no me preocupe?

Hipo se retorcía de la risa. Jack estaba asustado de verdad, era muy gracioso.

—He sido yo con el pie —dijo aún riendo.

—Idiota, no ha tenido gracia. Ahora te vas a enterar.

Jack se dejó caer en el colchón de abajo, aplastando a Hipo como la vez anterior.

—Buenas noches.

—Ah, no. Otra vez no —Hipo se zafó de debajo del albino y se subió a la cama de éste, dejándole solo en el colchón de abajo.

—¡Eh!

La cama de Jack olía a él. Su almohada, sus mantas. Sentía un extraño calor apoderándose de su cuerpo.

—Si quieres que durmamos juntos me da igual. Pero en tu cama, que es más grande.

Tras un breve silencio, Jack volvió a su cama y se acomodó en ella con Hipo. Fue un poco complicado teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastante oscuro. La única luz que había era la de la calle, que se filtraba por la ventana. Se quedaron cara a cara unos segundos. Luego Hipo se dio la vuelta, algo avergonzado. Ambos tenían la cara roja aunque no pudieran verse.

—Buenas noches —murmuró el albino. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que dormir juntos podría ser buena idea?

—Que descanses.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y el roce de las mantas cuando alguno de los dos se movía.

—¿Hipo?

La voz de Jack fue prácticamente un susurro. El corazón del castaño se aceleró. Le tenía muy cerca.

—Hipo, ¿estás despierto?

No dijo nada. Le daba vergüenza admitir que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño de lo nervioso que estaba. Mejor que Jack pensara que dormía. Le escuchó llamarle unas cuantas veces más; hizo oídos sordos a todas. Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo haciendo presión en su espalda. Un suspiro del albino le hizo saber que aquella cosa era su rostro. Jack había pegado el rostro a su espalda. Notó una especie de caricia. Después el chico se quedó quieto y ya no se movió más.

Pasado un buen rato, cuando la respiración de su amigo denotaba que dormía, decidió darse la vuelta y mirar. El mayor se había acurrucado contra él. Estaba hecho un ovillo. En aquella postura parecía una especie de niño perdido. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Jack se movió en sueños. En sólo un instante decidió qué sentía por él: le gustaba.

No; le quería.

Y estaba casi seguro de que era correspondido.

No le fue fácil dormir aquella noche. Tuvo que separarse de su amigo porque no era capaz de dormirse tan pegado a él, además de que aún le dolía la pierna. Pero sin duda lo que más sueño le quitó fue estar pensando en la manera más apropiada para declararse al día siguiente.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado :3 La historia tendrá uno o dos capítulos más, depende de lo que dé de sí jeje. ¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
